


I Thought He was Just a Transfer Student

by Torturous_Wine



Category: DRAMAticl Murder
Genre: BL, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, dramatical murder AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torturous_Wine/pseuds/Torturous_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had all seemed to be normal for Professor Virus until he is introduced to his new cocky and trouble making student, Trip, who tested his way into the Midorijima Academy for the Gifted, an all boys school. Although it only seemed to be any other teacher - student relationship, it was all about to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Begins Here

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be like a POV thingy where it switches from just Third person to Virus POV to Trip POV. View changes will be indicated as such: [Trip POV] or [Virus POV] or [3rd POV].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Trip is given a rather harsh welcome to Midorijima Academy for the Giifted, an all boys school, by Dean Alpha 1 before he is set off to his first class with his English Professor Virus.

[Virus POV]

 

"Tch! Not again. ." This is the third day in a row that I'm running late to class. I especially cannot be late today because of that one new guy I'm getting in class. My mind is just racing as I'm rushing down that horrid, long hallway, my eyes rolling in an overly dramatic way of course. The only sounds are the sounds of my own shoes shuffling to my classroom. Honestly, if I'm going to be a teacher, the least I can do is be there on time. . .

"Finally... Morning, Class. . ." I had no time to organize myself since the bell had only rung a few seconds ago, so all I do is throw my briefcase and jacket down on my chair before taking a large chug of my coffee. Cracking my neck, I face my class, my eyes scan over the classroom, taking roll like I always do. . . But there is only thirty students? 

"Oi. . . The new guy not here?" I asked a general question to anyone who could answer me.

"Nah. . . No new guy here." Some sloppy looking student of mine replied to me, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks. . . Take your feet off the desk or I'm writing you up." Immediately that lazy student moved faster into position than I'd ever seen before, earning a chuckle from me.

Whatever. I cannot waste anymore time. I pull out my daily agenda just to check up that I’m about to teach the right lesson today. Right. . . I’m teaching them English. Does this new kid even know an ounce of English? God what if he doesn’t? Schedule changes are a bitch to go through. . .  
Before I knew it, my mind was racing once again to ideas and thoughts that do not even pertain to what I’m about to teach. . . Already a pretty shitty start to the day.  
“Uh. . Right... Ok guys, flip to page 489 in the textbooks and I want you to start reading, Noiz.”

“Ya shitting me? Ugh fine…”

And so the lesson began. . . This is going to be a long day. I loosen up my tie by the collar and follow along with that pierced up student of mine. Just like most of my students, I too am struggling to keep my eyes open.

 

[Trip POV]

 

I step into this damn school for the first time not even five minutes ago and I’m already sitting in the most uncomfortable seat ever. . .right outside the Dean’s office. What the hell? Already feeling the shitty atmosphere here.

“Next.”

I hear a voice call out from an office room, the same room I’m waiting outside of. With a deep sigh, I stand up and walk in. The room looks awfully… shiny? This dude got a chrome fetish? It looks like some room out of a futuristic movie. Whatever.

“Why am I even here?” I asked without even being addressed yet or without even giving a care to who I’m talking to. “I don’t have time for this. . .” I slump down into another one of those back-breaking chairs.

“Hello to you too, Trip.”

Calm sounding words left the man in front of me as he spoke. With his chair slowly turning to face me, I finally see the man. This guy is in need of a tan. He lacks color in his skin as well as his silver hair. Weird, he doesn’t even seem old. 

“Yea. . . Why am I here?” I once again asked. Is it that hard to get some answers around here? 

“I’ve seen your records and test scores, you’re an amazing student. It’s a shame you were kicked out of your old school though. . .”

“What does this have to do with anything?” This guy is just wasting my time now on purpose. . .bastard.

“Well, it is a good thing you’ve moved into our school, your scores will actually matter here. You were far too advanced for that. . .place you attended. So why were you kicked out, I want to know everything.”

What a creep… He just leaned in closer than I wanted him to. Personal space, isn’t that what they call it? I just sigh and shake my head lightly, moving some of my blonde hair out of my eyes so he can see me rolling them.

“Got in a fight, beat some dude’s ass to a pulp. They said they didn’t want me there anymore, I caused too many issues. They only kept me for so long because my scores helped give that place a good name. Guess they got tired of my shit.” I didn’t even care if I had a filter on my words or not. This guy was just pulling me from my classes for some stupid reason. “So… back to my question again… Why am I here?”

“Ah… Interesting sob story. I hope we won’t receive your bad behavior here. Although you’re already starting. . .” His jaw stiffened as he stood up and glared at me with toxic, fuchsia eyes. “We do not speak those words in this school. Also, keep your sleeves down, that’s why you’re here. You’re violating dress code.”

“. . .Really? You guys are so strict here…” Whatever. I fixed my sleeves with a loud sigh. “Better?”

“Much. Now, I never introduced myself. They call me Alpha 1, I’m the dean here for students M through Z. If you see me in the office across the room, that’s not me, it is my twin brother, he is the dean for students letters A through L, Alpha 2, only because I was born first.”

Wow, I really don’t care. “That’s nice. . . Can I go to class now? This place is huge and I’d like to know where my classes are.”

“Very well. I’ll give you a pass so you won’t be counted tardy.” He grabbed out a small red paper where he filled in the necessary areas, like the date, the time, where I’m headed, all that useless junk. I stand up and fix the collar of my shirt before taking the pass and turning away.

“And Trip. . ?”

I roll my eyes and turn around, wearing a resting bitch face. “Yea?”

“I better not see you in here again. We have high standards here that we need to meet and I don’t need you screwing them up. . That’ll be all.”

He waved me off like I was some lowly peasant, and with that, I was out of there and on my way to my. . . English class? What? I’m basically fluent. Great, a useless class with some useless, boring ass teacher. 

While walking slowly down this deathly long hallway, I scan the doors to see if I am about to pass any class I’ll have later on in the day. Damn, this place is huge.

“Hmm, this it?” Through the small window on the door I see some blonde guy sitting against the teacher’s desk, must be the English teacher. I didn’t get a good enough look at him before I knocked on the door.


	2. We're the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus meets his new student Trip and subconsciously takes a liking to the male. Though the subconsciousness was not mutual, Trip knew for sure he took a looking to Virus, someone the same as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dildos and Squeezing sex toys out of anger delayed this. 
> 
>  
> 
> YOU KNOW WHO YOU AREEEEE!
> 
> :')

[Virus POV]

 

Hearing a knock, I fold the edge of the page we were reading before setting the text down. I go to answer the classroom door. “Ah, you must be my new student. Trip, right?”

“Yea that’s my name.”

This student was awfully tall, taller than me even. . . “Right, ok um you can sit in that corner seat near my desk.” I pointed out the desk to him and he walked over there, setting a pass on my desk. Naturally, I got to check it. “The dean’s office? How come?”

“My sleeves were rolled up.”

“Heh, these guys are strict here so make sure you read the handbook.” I offered a smile along with a soft chuckle although he didn’t even return one. Rough day for a lot of people I guess. . . “Well Trip, here’s the text book we’re reading out of. I really hope you can speak English… They never mentioned to me whether you could or not.” I handed him the textbook and just stood there, hoping he would tell me he could read and speak English as he skimmed through it.

“Yup, I’m basically fluent.” He gave a nod and looked up at me with. . .These intense blue eyes. They were damn beautiful, kinda like mine, not trying to be conceited. His eyes were fox-like, intimidating even, it caused me to quietly gulp.

“R-Right… That’s very good. Well um we’re just on page… page… Guys what page?” Did I stutter just now?

“Page 545.” A student of mine called out, though I was too distracted to see who it was.

“Mhm, so follow us along on that page. If you have any questions feel free to ask me, that’s what I’m paid for.”

“Alright then, I have a question.” Trip had soon spoke after I did.

My own blue orbs locked onto his as he spoke to me in this deep voice, a sound I probably wouldn’t get tired of. . . Wait, why am I even paying attention to the way his words flow and sound? “Yea what’s your question.”

“I’ve already read this thing. . . Its awfully long, do I need to read it again?”

“Ah. . I’m afraid so. I guess it is a bonus for you, you should be able to pass my class with flying colors then.” I once again gave him that soft smile of mine. Usually that smile is hidden away. I’m never smiley or easily distracted. This is weird. . .

Clearing my throat, I adjust my glasses and pick up the text, opening up to that folded bookmarked page. “Alright why don’t you continue for us, Beni.” I called out to the redheaded student, the feisty one.

“Sure thing.” He responded before he began reading the text.

Seconds later, whispers were heard as if they were just a bunch of gossiping teenage girls. I decided not to pay attention, however, that didn’t stop Beni. He did not like, whatsoever to be interrupted.

“Koujaku! Noiz! Shut Up! I can’t concentrate with you annoying imbeciles!” Beni shouted to the two babbling idiots in the back of the class.

“Shh calm down, Beni.” I had to stop him or he’d throw a book at them. “What is so important that the lot of you have to interrupt?” I once again set my book down and approached to the noisy students, Koujaku and Noiz. “Is there something you guys want to share with the class?”

“You and the new guy look like Twins. . .” They added a chuckle and I let out a tired, ‘I’m done with your shit’ kind of sigh.

“We are not twins.”/ “We’re not twins.”

What. . ? It sounded like a double voice just now. Did he… Did we talk in sync? With a brow raised, I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes. “Ok, both of you shut up and let Beni read.”

I crossed my arms and went back to my desk, leaning on it as I glared those bastards down. What the hell? We look nothing alike, clearly. I’ve never even seen this guy before. I huffed in annoyance as I felt those eyes on me, those intimidating eyes. I turned towards Trip, he wore a smirk as he looked at me. Now that just pissed me off even more, ‘why the smirk?’ I thought to myself, but whatever, I just shook the feeling off and turned my back to Trip since he could obviously tell I was in a flustered state. Today was not my day. I sighed and for the rest of the class, I followed along with the reading with students as much as I could whilst refraining from any further distractions.

Minutes later, the bell rang and the noise erupted of students racing to get out of the class and move on to the next class. All but one student left. . Trip. I gently pushed myself up from my desk and walked over to him, my feet quietly tapping against the floor as the distance closed between us. “You’re not going to your next class?” I asked with a brow raised.

“I can’t. . . I don’t know where the hell anything is in this damn school. I’m going over to history class.”

What a vulgar guy, he should know better than to speak to his teacher like that. “Hey.. I get that you’re new here, but we don’t curse. There’s strict rules at this school and you’ll get in trouble. I’ll leave a warning for you but next time I’ll write you up.” With a hand running through my blonde hair, I blinked a bit and looked down at Trip. “I’ll get you a map of the school, though they should have given you one already.

But just as I was about to grab a copy, I felt my wrist being grabbed, this caused my eyes to wide. “Oi… What are you…?”

“Take me to my next class.”

This guy is really strange in the head. Pulling my hand away, I decided to ignore his actions. “What’s your teacher’s name?”

“Mink.”

“Oh, he isn’t very far. Follow me.” Trip stood up and stood next to me, gesturing me to go first as if he was an authoritative figure towards me, heh, as if… 

I only went first of course because I had to lead him to his class. I sounded convincing to myself. As I glanced over to him, I noticed he was once again towering over me. How tall was this guy. Where is he even from..? I’m a teacher I should know. . . “Hey, what school did you come from?”

“Samezuka Academy. It is mainly known for sports, not really academics. . . But I was the main reason that school had good records, for test scores at least. Now those bastards kicked out their valedictorian.” 

Again with the cursing? Whatever. . . I’ll write him up next time, even though next time was this time. “Watch the cursings… But really? That school must be far away. . . Never heard of it. Oh well, it is a good thing you moved here, we’re lucky to have a bright student like you.” I planted that smile on my face once again, but all I got in return was that smirk. . . I looked away from him. “Well your family must be proud of you.”

“I don’t have a family, just me. I’ve been an orphan my whole life.” He spoke with the straightest face. . How? I instantly felt a stab in my core. I didn’t mean to hit that path. 

“I understand… I was an orphan too. I was too young to know who my parents were.” I never really told anyone about my past, it was not ever necessary. Feeling an awkwardness, he looked down to his feet.

 

[Trip POV]

 

I wasn’t alone? This was surprising to me. I hardly knew Virus, my professor, but I felt like i’ve known him for a lifetime already. I smiled. I smiled at him. I never smile. Now this is just fucking weird, but I didn’t mind it. “No one will ever understand us, no matter how much they say they will ok?” I had told him, though it obviously looked like that wasn’t the answer he wanted. I didn’t care, I could tell for sure he needed to hear that because he was different, he was the same as me.

“R...Right… Got it.” Virus was more or less speechless. Of course he was. Then he stopped and adjusted his glasses. “Mink’s classroom is here, good luck with your schedule, you know where to find me if you need any further assistance.” He bowed and turned away before before I had a chance to speak.

“See ya..” I said quietly to myself since the pair of ears had left. He was really red. . . Kinda cute. I smirked as I watched Virus from behind walk away. “Heh, we’re the same. .” I only said to reassure myself though. I was tired of being alone. Just from the moment I saw him I knew I would no longer be alone. 

With those thoughts lingering in my head, I turned towards the door to my history class and walked in, my smirk turning right back into my famous resting bitch face.


	3. What is He Doing to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip meets that new history teacher of his, a pretty big stickler. On the other hand, Virus is beginning to have internal conflicts with himself. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there's typos I'm too lazy to edit this right now.

[Trip POV]

 

While I walk into the classroom, I notice that it is pretty damn bland in here. “Boring as fuck in here. . .” I spoke under my breath since apparently teachers have issues with damn cursing, so stupid. Glancing around, I spot some old guy with dreadlocks. ‘He’s my teacher? Looks like he does weed.’ I thought since he looked like a complete hippie with that hair. Whatever, I decided to go up to the guy just to make sure my eyes weren’t screwing with me. “You Mink. . ?”

“Professor Mink.”

Like I give a rat’s ass. “Riiight. . . So any textbooks or anything?”

He pointed a grading pen he was using towards a stack of some ancient looking textbooks. “On the back shelf. Sit anywhere.”

“Ok. .” I shrugged and grabbed a textbook from the pile, blowing at it just to get a huge cloud of dust in my face. “Tch. .! What the hell. .”

“What’s your name?” He suddenly asked like he cared.

“Trip, why?”

He grabbed a red pass slip and wrote some things down. “That’s a detention. We don’t use vulgarity in this school.”

“What. . ? You shitting me. . ?” What the hell man? Why not a warning first? 

“That’s two detentions.” Once again another red slip was being written by the man.

Honestly, this is one uptight school. I shrugged my shoulders and just sat down in the back of the classroom. I was already done with this shit and the day had barely even been close to being halfway over. Whilst fumbling with my pencil, the class had begun to fill up with students. All I heard once again were those whispers and people staring back at me. Whatever, I didn’t care really. I just turned my head to face the window.

“Oi. .” Some random guy called out to me. “Aren’t you Professor Virus’s twin?”

Rolling my eyes, I turned to look at him with a highly unamused expression. “We’re not twins.” I simply answered.

“Whatever. You’re in my seat, you should probably move unless ya want some trouble?”

I stood up and I was not even close to being intimidated. All this guy had going for himself was hair in his face and some weird perverted smile, besides if I needed to, I could easily beat his sorry ass. “I’m not in anyone’s seat. I saw a desk and I took it, dumbass.” I answered him with a glare.

“Tch..!” The male grit his teeth and looked like he was going to throw a hissy-fit.

Suddenly the class bell rang and the guy was being pulled back by the kid in piercings. “Koujaku let’s just sit somewhere else, ya know Professor Mink is a stickler for people not in their seats.”

“Whatever. . I’m not done with you, asshole.”

Koujaku’s his name, huh? He looks like a complete pervert. I sighed deeply and sat back down in the desk, my focus going straight back to looking out the window as Mink began his lecture.

 

[Virus POV]

 

I was slumped in my chair, just contemplating about what had just happened between Trip and I. Luckily the class I’m teaching now is taking a test so I have a good amount of time to think about all this. Subconsciously, I held my own wrist and I wore some foolish smile on my face. What the hell am I even smiling about? Oh. . . He held this wrist. Immediately releasing my wrist, I shake my head.

What on earth is going on with me. Did Trip really affect me this much? He’s just a new student, like any other student. . but he was like me. He was right, we were the same. Though I just don’t get how he got that idea, it’s not like I mind. . I mean I should mind. A student has no right to speak so casually to a teacher, who does he think he is?

He’s Trip. . .

I lay my head down on my desk, I bet I look completely exhausted to any student who is looking over to me. . This is Trip’s fault. Its all his fault that he’s on my mind.

Shifting a bit, I lean back in my chair before standing up. I slowly walk down all the isles in my classroom just to check how the students are doing on the test, hoping none of them are being stupid and cheating. 

Check.

They’re all doing pretty well, maybe I’ll have time to take a breather. . 

“I’m stepping out for a few minutes. I will know if any of you cheat. Eyes on your own paper, you’re all doing well so far.” I take one last glance at my class before I leave my classroom. I should be gone for no more than five minutes. I don’t want to seem suspicious. I decided to just head to the bathroom across from my classroom. Once entering the single person room, I lock the door behind me, my back pressing up against the door as I sighed deeply.

“I’m not alone, huh?” That almost felt relieving, like some huge ass weight was lifted off my shoulders. 

A smile curled over my lips. As soon as the smile appeared, so did a frown. “There’s nothing wrong with being alone.” I spoke from beneath my hand. However, everything is wrong with being alone, it is the worst feeling. I hate it. I don’t know what’s worse though: being alone, or sharing the ‘alone’ feeling with Trip?

Its not like there’s something wrong with him, he’s just a student.

“Tch. .”

Why is he on my mind still. I left the room to escape these thoughts. Its policy, I shouldn’t be thinking about my students so deeply like this. I especially shouldn’t be thinking about ‘him’ for some long.

Though I don’t see anything wrong with thinking about Trip. . . I mean he’s got these gorgeous eyes, he’s so tall and his jawline is so defined, and. .and that voice, it was mesmerizing to me, it was deep but it had something to it, I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. . . I thought about his features whilst taking my own bottom lip between my teeth, giving it a gentle chew.

My eyes widened.

What the hell was that?

Was I just. . .thinking about his. . .his looks?

“. . . . .”

I push my back off from the door and walk in front of the mirror, my cheeks are painted with pink. 

Fuck.

I turn the water on and cup some of the cold liquid into my hands before wetting my face. I need to snap out of this now. This is wrong. I can’t think about him like this. What did he do to me?

I grabbed a towel and dried off my face before looking back to the mirror, my cheeks back to their normal color once again. I give myself a nod of approval before I open the door and leave the bathroom, heading back to my classroom.

What is he doing to me?


	4. Detentions are a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoozing in class only gets you into trouble, though for Trip, it doesn't seem like a bad thing.

[Trip POV]

 

I don’t think I’ve ever been this bored in my entire life. Do I really need him to listen to him lecturing all the time? He sounds so monotone, and his room smells like cinnamon. . .I’m definitely getting a headache now. I decided to just rest my head on the palm of my hand and take a brief nap, not like I’ll miss anything fun. Slowly but surely, my eyes close and Mink’s voice is drowned out with my own thoughts and daydreams. 

What’s on the daydream agenda first?

I think to myself as suddenly Virus comes into mind. Heh, Virus. . .Professor Virus.

Where to start? There’s just something about him that makes me want to get to know him more. We’re the same. We’re both orphans and we both ended up in this hell hole, that’s definitely gotta mean something.

Virus. . . I’ll be honest, he’s pretty damn hot for a teacher, probably the hottest one I’ve ever had in my life. I definitely need to know more about him. I want him to open up to me so that he won’t be alone anymore.

Loneliness is the worst feeling possible. It hurts to know there is no one that could ever understand you. No one is like us, no one gets us. If getting to know Virus is a way of dropping loneliness behind, then so be it.

Virus. . . When I picture him, I picture that smile he wore earlier. It was nostalgic, sweet even. That’s a smile I’ve never encountered before, it gives me more reason to believe that Virus is different. However it is impressive to me. . .how can someone so lonely where a smile? How can he even surround himself in a building full of people that’ll never understand him? That’s what hurts the most, this is the part I really don’t understand.

As I keep on dreaming and thinking about Virus, I hear the bell ring. Opening up my eyes, I look down at my desk to see three red slips written on with my name on it. “What? I thought I only had two.” I picked the slips up as well as my bag and textbooks as I walk up to Mink’s desk. “Why three?”

“Well, it was just two detentions until you decided to take a nap in my class. Do I bore you that much? What a shame. . . No one gets anywhere being a slacker.”

“I’m not a slacker. I had top grades in my old school, I think I damn well get the right to shut my eyes.”

Golden orbs looked coldly into my blue ones as he stood up. “I would write a fourth detention slip since you cursed yet again, but I just ran out. Lucky you…”

“Yea, I’m a real luck magnet.” I spoke in an overly obvious sarcastic voice, I wanted him to know i gave no fucks. My eyes followed the man as he grabbed a paper from his desk.

“Here. These are the list of teachers you can choose to serve the detentions with. Their classroom number is listed next to them.” He handed me off a short list of no more than five teacher names.

“So kind of you.” Skimming through the list, I see a list of teachers like Professor Akushima or Professor Tae, whoever the hell these people are. Though as my eyes drifted down the list, I spotted a Familiar name, Professor Virus. This caused a smirk to curl on my lips. “So I could serve my detentions with any of these teachers I choose?”

“That’s what I said. They are served after school everyday for an hour.”

“That’s good to hear then.”

“Sure. Now go. It’s your lunch hour. Students must only be in the cafeteria or the outside dining areas for lunch unless they have a valid reason to be in a classroom.”

“Heh, ok.” I turned around and walked to the doorway, giving a non-caring wave to Professor Mink. “Bye Cinnabun.” And I was out of there before he could even say a word or stop me.

“Aah.. I needed a break from classes.” So lunch lasts about forty-five minutes was it? I shrugged and headed straight to the cafeteria. 

As I walked, I looked back at the list, my eyes glued to Virus’s name. This gives me an excuse to see him, detentions are definitely on the ‘to do’ list for me.

Minutes go by and I reach the cafeteria. This place is even bigger than I thought. . . The food looks gourmet. My stomach growled as I saw other students walking by with a large variety a food from around the world. Oh well. Immediately I head to the dessert line only to purchase a large slice of vanilla and strawberry cream cake. I pay for the plate and grab a fork before leaving the cafeteria. 

Mink said there was an outside dining area? Wherever it was, I wanted to go see it, I could probably stay there to avoid any annoying bastards like that perverted looking Koujaku guy. 

Whilst walking down a long hallway, I peek around to see if there is any doors that may lead to outside. But. . . I saw something even better. I got straight for a room door, it seemed empty except for one person.

“Yahoo~” I greeted the person sitting down at his desk, a sandwich and a glass of. . . wine?. . . in front of him.

The male just looked up at me, completely dumbfounded. Nonetheless, I find the seat that was right in front of the male’s desk, dropping my bag from my shoulders to the tile floor. My eyes drifted from him to the cake that was in my hand as I sat down at the desk and began to devour it like there was no damn tomorrow.

I thought this school was shitty, but there’s just two things that might help me get over it’s shitty atmosphere: this gourmet cake and Virus.

“. . .You’re not supposed to be in here, Trip.” Professor Virus spoke as he looked up at me with his face a bit crummy from the sandwich.


	5. Seductive Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip decides to have lunch in Virus's classroom, however, this only causes the professor to grow very irritated and rather "flustered" around the student.

[Virus POV]

 

What the hell? What does he think he’s doing in here? He’s so not allowed to be here. Wiping away at the crumbs at my face I stand up and walk towards Trip. “You need to leave. Students are not allowed to be in teacher classrooms during lunch.” I said in a serious tone, hoping it was enough to get Trip to leave.

Ugh. . . Out of all people to come into my classroom, Trip is the one, of course, and just when he finally left my mind.

“I was trying to find the outside dining area.” He answered after swallowing a large mass of cake he had been chewing.

“So. . . What are you doing in my classroom then?” I asked with an obvious tone of annoyance added to my voice.

“I got lost and this was on the way so I just came in.” He said so casually which just pissed me off.

“Did you need me to take you there? I’d be glad. . . Besides, I don’t want to get into damn trouble.” Grabbing the glass on my desk, I sighed deeply, taking a rather large gulp until the red liquid was completely missing from the crystal clear wine glass.

“Nope.” I watched as Trip stuck his tongue out, only to lick some icing off the corner of his mouth, causing me to shift uncomfortably to avoid that wonderful sight. “You’re not allowed to drink in here~” His voice was low, and it had some ring to it. . .

Once again I subconsciously bite my bottom lip. What was that added tone in it? I questioned to myself as I repeated the audio in my head as if he was a broken record player. Alas, I found out. . . That was a teasing tone he used. He teased his professor. He teased me. How dare he? But, how dare I for finding that tone completely irresistible.

“Don’t you dare make a mockery of me, I’m your professor. Now get out.” My voice was far more stern than before, my eyes were narrowed, and my index finger was pointed to the door. “If you mention the wine to anyone I will make sure your life here is a living hell.” Yes, I was threatening a guy who could probably beat me up if he could.

“God calm your ass down. . . I was kidding.” He rolled his eyes at me and proceeded to eat that stupid cake. “Besides, would you really kick out a student who is in need of assistance?” He gave that damn teasing voice again.

“Oi. . . That’s a detention, I already let you slide with the two curses from earlier.” I went behind my desk again just to sign a red detention slip. Wait. . . Did he say he needed my assistance?

“Awesome, the fourth one today.” Now he used a sarcastic tone, causing my stomach to churn. Why was he affecting me so much again?

“Fourth one? That’s just crazy.” I finished signing the detention slip before handing it over to Trip. He reached up and grabbed the pass from me, touching me for a brief moment. His touch was warm and it made my stomach feel all weird again. “Whatever, why do you need my assistance?” I asked as a teacher who was genuinely interested in helping his students.

“Take me to my next class.” He even said the exact words like he said to me earlier.

“Where is your map of the school?” What does he want from me?

“In my bag. Its confusing and the print is too pixelated to read.”

“. . .Fine.” I wasn’t even going to argue because he did speak the truth, general papers like these always had this horribly shitty print that no one could read. “What’s the next class?”

“Advanced Calculus with Clear.”

Really? “You don’t need my help for that, he’s two doors down.” I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair. He is doing this on purpose. Everything he does is just getting to me. The worst part is that most of the stuff he does really doesn’t even bother me. . . Though it should.

“I still need help. Why won’t you take me?” 

Ok, now he was really trying to get on my nerves. “I said it is two doors down. What more do you want?” Crossing my arms, I huffed and glared at him. This guy I swear, its all on purpose, its all an act.

“So? I don’t know which direction. Just walk me there, ok?” He sounded like he just really didn’t want to be alone, like a lost puppy.

I couldn’t say no to him, it is my job as a teacher to help those in need. I guess helping him just this once won’t hurt, right? “Very well. Just remember I’m not the only teacher in this place who can help you. You can also ask your fellow students, they will definitely help a guy like you.”

“Oh~?” He rose a slender eyebrow at me right after I spoke. “And exactly what kind of guy am I?” He had some smirk on his face that could make me go weak at the knees and once again, that teasing tone was in his voice, or was it? Maybe I was wrong, I don’t think that was a teasing tone. Was it a. . .seductive tone? I gulped and shook that idea out of my mind. He’s a student and I’m a teacher, that is strictly prohibited.

“W-Well..” I was speechless, how do I answer that? It was too late to rephrase myself. “You’re um. .the new guy. Yea, that makes people curious about you, right?” Stupid me, this is not like one of those chick flick movies. I was completely flustered, my face even heated up, I just knew it did.

As I was waiting to be mocked again, all I heard was a chuckle. This completely took my by surprise. I was not even close to expecting that to happen. He. .he was laughing at me, that bastard!

“Heh, cute.”

Did he just laugh at me then call me cute? “Oi! You can’t say that to me, you have no right!” I snapped at him and approached him just to seem intimidating to him. This asshole I swear.

Mistake. A big mistake.

I should have stayed in my place.

Now that I moved closer, I saw a large hand approaching me. My eyes widened while my body stiffened. Surely enough, the back of his hand touched my cheek. His hands were soft, but they were just so large, larger than mine. The heat of his hand and the heat of my face caused some electric shock to shoot up my spine.

“My my Professor, you’re really warm. Must be from the wine, right~?” He retreated his hand from my face slower than he should have, giving one of his slender digits the chance to slowly brush over my lips, causing me to shiver.

“O-Oi don’t touch me. . .” Its funny how I told him not to touch me when I didn’t even make an effort to slap his hand away or move away from that warm and gentle touch of his. Yea, this was definitely on purpose. He knew it wasn’t the wine. He knew it was him who made me all flustered like this, and he wanted me to know that too.

“Sorry, I just wanted to check if you were getting sick or getting drunk~”

“I’m not sick or drunk.”

Fuck. I should have just said that I'm sick because knowing this bastard for only a few hours, I knew he’d just push my buttons and find a way to get me to tell.

“I see, well it is pretty hot in this school so I don’t blame you.” He gave me this overly sweet looking smile before standing up with the empty plate and a single strawberry on it from his cake. As he was just standing in front of me, he picked up the strawberry with a free hand and slowly ate it in front of me. This was really seductive of him. I gulped and I dug my nails into my palm as I tried to avert my gaze from him. Though I couldn’t, my eyes were locked on those sweet looking lips of his, catching a few glimpses of his tongue caused me to gulp once again.

Finally finishing it, Trip licked his lips of any remaining icing or anything. “Sweet~” The words left him as he threw away the paper plate his cake used to be on. Trip faced me again and stretched his arms upward as high as he could, only to reveal a rather defined V-line.

Damn was this guy just full of fun surprises. 

What the hell? NO! They were not ‘fun’... at least not too ‘fun,’ I think. Ok I need to compose myself, but first, I need to peel my eyes away from that toned body of his. No wait, he isn’t toned, he is just a random guy that eats cake and bugs people. I needed to say that to convince myself to escape this trance I was put under by that beauti- . . . by that guy.

“Well Professor, I think lunch is over. Why don’t you walk me to class now, hmm?”


	6. Let Me Bite Those too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense interactions leaves Virus even more flustered and bothered than before, only entertaining Trip further. Though later on Trip deals with the annoyance of Koujaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ViTri moaning rap for being my muse.

[Virus POV]

 

I checked the clock and saw that the bell had rung almost three minutes ago. How did I not even hear that? It is so obnoxiously loud. Was I really stuck in that trance for that long, and that hard? Shaking my head in disappointment with myself, I gave a nod and approached the student of mine. “Right, let’s go or you’ll be late and get a fifth detention.”

Trip just laughed at the mention of the fifth detention. “That’s ok, I can tell they won’t be that bad.”

“If you say so.” Why would he say that? I thought students were supposed to hate getting detentions?

As we both approached the door, I reached forward to open it until the long arm of my student opened it first. “After you, professor~” He spoke once again in that tone.

“Thanks…” I kept an unenthusiastic look on my face as I just quickly walked out of my classroom first. Luckily the hallway was pretty empty so I wouldn’t be seen leaving my classroom alone with a student since it was prohibited for students to be in a teacher’s room during lunch hour.

 

[Trip POV]

 

Seeing my professor so flustered and irritated like this made me laugh inside as well as have a smirk on my face. Who knew all the mockery and teases I did would make him so irritated? It was completely funny to me, and again, cute, just like I told him earlier. Just thinking about those teases I was giving to purposely get on his nerves, I didn’t really have a reason, I did it all because I wanted to. 

Since the classroom I was going to was just two doors down, the walk between us was short, and quiet. “Heh, you’re being really quiet Virus, something on your mind?”

“Don’t call me Virus, you will address me as Professor.” He had this grumbling tone added to his voice as he spoke. “Aaand I’m quiet because I have nothing to talk to you about. Also I don’t need to talk to show you your class.” His arms were crossed over his chest, he just seemed like he really wanted me to leave. 

In one swift movement, I had my hand planted against the locker near Virus’s head, his back right against the cold metal wall as I stood awfully close in front of him. 

“Oi! What are you doi-. . .” I immediately cut him off.

“Do I bother you, professor~?”

“Get away. . .” He was almost speechless at how close we were to each other. However, to me it did not look like he wanted me to move even if his words had said otherwise; his body language said otherwise as well, since he was clearly biting his bottom lip, probably subconsciously. Again, I really had no reason to do this to him, just felt like it.

“Do I bother you, professor. .?” I asked once again, hoping that this time I could get an answer. Damn, he really did look cute like this. Beneath me, Virus looked kind of frail and vulnerable. His pale skin had lit up with a faint blush, even his ears were red, he even seemed to have a change to his breathing as if his heart had been racing, I was certain it was. Wow, I really did get to him, huh? 

With my sharp blue orbs staring down at him, I waited for my answer. I needed to hear how Virus felt about this. Maybe I was being a bit too intense right now, I mean, he is my teacher. . Heh, whatever, I’ve gained an interest in him. Besides, he’s a grown man, he should be able to handle this.

“J-Just get to class.” He once again avoided the question and my eyes as he just slowly slipped out from beneath me and straightened himself up. “Your class is there.” He spoke quietly before completely turning around and heading to his classroom. 

“Bye-bye~” I called out to the other blonde who turned his back to me and walked away.

‘Pink really looks good on his skin.’ I had thought to myself as I recalled those adorable pink shaded cheeks of his glowing right in front of me. I also couldn’t get over how he looked as he was biting his bottom lip, it only made me want to bite those soft, pink lips of his too. . . But I think that the best part about all this is that now I know what buttons I needed to push in order to get these reactions from my professor. Heh, it was almost like I had him wrapped around my finger.

With a content sigh, I head into my calculus class, both hands tucked away in my pockets. This class seemed awfully colorful. . It was shiny too. It seemed as if there were just a bunch of different colored glass bottles and shards around the room; this probably just added to the shiny look. I walk up to some guy who was facing the teacher’s desk. He looked oddly familiar. . .was it the white hair?

I just shrugged and tapped his shoulder. “Oi. . You Professor Clear?”

“Haaaiiii~!” He immediately turned around to face me. This guy was just too exuberant for me. He seemed like a big kid.

“Wait. . . You related to the dean?” I was shocked by how identical my professor looked to both alphas. He was identical looking but personality wise, he was completely opposite since the alphas seemed like assholes.

“Ah well we are related, brothers actually, they just don’t consider me one.” He even sounded cheery when saying that.

“I see. . . Well, is there any material I need to pick up?”

“Hai! You need to go grab a textbook in the back of the room next to the bottles and I hope you have a graphing calculator, if not I’ll let ya borrow one!” He was probably the most enthusiastic person in the school, maybe he could help liven up this strict piece of shit school.

“Thanks..” I gave a nod and went to grab a textbook next to the bottles? Which ones there’s bottles fucking everywhere… I sighed and finally found the pile of books after a minute before sitting down next to a fishtank. Wait, are those jellyfish? I’ve never seen jellyfish in a tank other than in an aquarium. I’ll be honest, even if this guy is annoyingly cheery, I will admit he’s pretty nice. This class along with English will probably the only classes I will look forward to going.

While I’m mesmerized by how magnificent these tiny jellyfish are, I hear a familiar voice. ‘Ugh, wonderful. . .’

“Oi look Noiz, its Professor Virus’s twin. . .” I knew that perverted voice was familiar.

“Pfft, the guy who thinks he’s all tough right?” Noiz had said in response to Koujaku, and of course they approached me. Whoopie. . .

“Can I help you?” I asked with an unenthusiastic tone, wearing my resting bitch face.

“Yea sure, I said we weren’t done earlier. . .How can a new kid be such an asshole already?

“Well, if I have to be in the same room with your perverted looking ass how can I not be an asshole?”

“I should kill you.” Koujaku had grabbed the collar of my shirt swiftly, only causing me to clench his wrist just as tight. 

“Wow, you’re wrinkling my shirt, bastard. I really do hate ironing.” It wasn’t like I cared about whether the shirt would be wrinkled or not, I just wanted to get on the bastard’s nerves.

“Shut up, I don’t give a damn about your shirt.”

“That’s nice. Hey can you and your metal-faced boyfriend leave? You’re really annoying and my day would be amazing if I didn’t have to encounter either of you.”

“Oi he’s not my boyfriend, leave him out of this!”

“You bastard, Koujaku!” Noiz had shoved him rather harshly before swiftly walking away to his seat. It was apparent those two had something going on. If not boyfriends, they were probably friends with benefits.

“Noiz I didn’t mean it like that!” Koujaku released my shirt and glared at me. “Look what you did, jerk.”

“Heh, I wasn’t the one who said he wasn’t my boyfriend, was I?” I smirked, knowing I had probably just crushed Koujaku right then and there.

“Fuck off…” He turned away and went to go talk to Noiz who was clearly upset at him and not even wanting to talk to him.

“Pathetic.” I spoke under my breath before I started to pay attention to my professor who was just not beginning to lecture. This for sure was a class I did have to pay attention to because it was calculus after all. . . Miss one word and you’re fucked.


	7. Was it Really Just an Eyelash?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Virus is stuck with himself, thinking about all the previous events between he and Trip while later on, Trip is literally eye leveled with Virus, but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon. . . . . . . . .

[Virus POV]

 

How could he? How dare he? What gave that bastard the right to do that to me in the hallway? I pondered all these thoughts as I sat back at my desk, staring straight at the sandwich I got too distracted to finish earlier. How could just distract me like that? 

“I am bothered by you. I don’t know why you’re screwing with my mind like this and I don’t know how. . .” I said out loud to myself since I was alone in my classroom. How would Trip even act if I spoke those words to him? I’ve only known this student for a few hours and he’s already doing this to me. This has never happened. I have never felt weak at the knees like this before. I never blush like this unless I’m at a wine shop.

It was like Trip was doing all this just to know how to bother me. . .but why? Was it because he said we’re the same? If so, why would he do that. . . I don’t understand his motives. He’s bothering me. The way those eyes of his looked at me in the hallway, I didn’t want him to stop looking at me and I only wanted him to lean in. I was weak in front of him, I’m weak now. why is he doing all of this to me?

If I think back to what exactly happened, I can’t remember because it all happened so suddenly. He had me pinned to the lockers and he didn’t even touch me. He looked at me with those fox-like blue orbs of his and it felt like a painful piercing feeling was striking my core. The way he hot breath was up against my skin gives me goosebumps now just thinking about it. I don’t understand any of this. Did he even have a reason?

I waited for the next class to finish. This was the empty class period I used to catch up on grading assignments or to catch up on my sleep. Just a little bit more time and the day will be over. I needed to leave this place immediately and go home. I couldn’t stand being so weak here. I felt vulnerable as if I was a prey being stalked silently.

I was stuck here by myself in this classroom, locked away with my own thoughts to bother me. I should probably be grading those test that my students had taken earlier, though I’m far too preoccupied to do so.

With a sigh I stand up and walk to that desk that is right in front of my own desk, the desk that Trip had sat in. Hesitantly I sat down at it and look at my own chair and pretend that I was there. I thought to myself that if Trip said we’re the same, maybe I could comprehend these things he did to me, all his motives. . . Sitting there just eyeing my chair, nothing happens, no epiphany like I wanted to. 

I wanted to hit my head on the desk several times. Why is he doing this to me? What did I do to deserve all these teases and mixed feelings and conflicts with myself? The worst part is that I’m a teacher and thoughts like these should never be going through my mind. If anyone found out about this or if anyone saw Trip pinning me to the lockers, I would be in so much trouble. Teacher and student relationships are strictly prohibited.

Wait. . . ?

Why am I thinking about relationships? We have no relationship whatsoever. I’m losing my mind. I am going mad just thinking about it. He drives me crazy and I’ve only known him for a few hours. 

Hours. . . I keep reminding myself about this. 

Just a few hours.

He works fast at this. He knows exactly what he’s doing. 

I stand up from the desk and go to sit down in my own chair. I glare the student’s desk down. “Man up, Virus. . . You’re really the only one that is making this an issue and the only one who keeps bringing it up.” I degrade myself in a pep talk, hoping this would actually bring sanity to my mind. “From this point on, just don’t let him get to you. He’s just a student.” No, he’s Trip.

Whatever. . .

Thankfully, the school bell rings and I can finally leave. I gather up my things and I’m just about ready to leave. Throwing my jacket on, I pick up my briefcase, and hurry to the door. 

But of course. Guess who shows up when I’m about to leave.

“Yahoo~” Trip spoke as he leaned against the doorframe as if he was purposely blocking my way out.

“Hey. . . I have to leave, what are you doing here?” I was so close to stuttering but I made sure I kept myself composed.

“Aren’t you one of the teachers who hold detentions?”

“Yes, but I won’t be able to do that today, I have a...doctor’s appointment.” I made a white lie just so I could avoid any further mocks and teases Trip would deliver me. I do remember now that he has four detentions to serve, pretty sure all four of those he will want to serve with me. . .

“Oi, is everything alright?” He asked, seeming genuinely concerned, his face was completely serious. I’ll admit, even if he was teasing me early, at least I know he has a heart and is willing to show caring feelings.

“Heh, yea, everything is alright, it is just a check up, like the normal stuff.” I said so I can reassure him since I knew he was concerned about me when he asked. Maybe he’s not that bad of a guy like I thought he was? Should I stay for just a little bit at least so he could get rid of one of his four detentions?

‘No, you need to leave, Virus.’ I said to myself. Though I could get some grading done. . . “You know what, the appointment isn’t for another hour. How about I stick around for a bit and you can serve a shortened detention. I’ll just tell them you served the full hour, sounds like a deal?” I once again had the sweet smile on my face.

“Definitely a deal.” Trip curled his lips into a smile before he pushed his back off from the door and entered my classroom, sitting down in the chair he sat in earlier. 

“So, I assume you’ll be coming here for the next three days as well for detention, yes?” I asked him before I removed my jacket , hanging it up on the hook behind my desk.

“Heh, of course I am, I mean why not have them with my favorite teacher~” That nice smile turned into that sadistic smirk of his. 

“I-I’m your favorite teacher?” I felt my cheeks heat up, dammit not now please. 

“Damn right you are. Mink is an ass and Clear is annoyingly cheerful. You’re just right for me.” He eyed me with his own eyes, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Didn’t I just give myself a pep talk about not letting him get to me? I’m pathetic. 

“Well, thank you, no one’s ever really called me their favorite teacher before…” I actually appreciated it though. I was fluttering my eyelashes like some dazed idiot. I can only imagine how much Trip wanted to mock me, but he wasn’t? This is weird, I figured he would have by now.

“Well your students are assholes then, they don’t understand how great you are.” Trip stood up and approached me, leaning his back against my desk as he stood so close in front of me. “I’ve only known you for a few hours and I can appreciate you better than all of them.”

I was weak again. I’m glad I was sitting though because I surely would have fallen to the ground because of how weak I am at the knees now. “Thank you again, really. . .” 

Trip leaned down a bit until his face was leveled with mine, my eyes locked on his. He brought a hand to my cheek and cupped it for a good few seconds before brushing his thumb over my cheek. Why is he doing this? His actions are much sweeter than before. “Trip. . .” I managed to quietly say his name.

He could have leaned in, he was so close to my face. I once again felt his hot breath, but this time it was right up against my lips, much closer than last time. “You had an eyelash on your cheek~” His voice was deep and once again had that same seductive tone to it, ugh and that stupid smirk. He played with me again.

Never mind about my thoughts on him. I should have known better. He is a jerk, he is just out to get me and screw with my mind, though here I am, completely in denial of my own feelings.


	8. Oh the Awkwardness. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip and Virus both start to feel the sting of the awkwardness. However, this awkwardness only leads to twisting events in the future.

[Trip POV]

 

I kept my hand on his cheek still even after I got rid of that ‘eyelash’ that was supposedly on his face. I’ll be honest, I just wanted to get the chance to feel him. I wanted to be close to him and never let him leave my sight. The sad thing is that he’s my teacher, this is against the rules, and who knows, it might even be against the law. The world is cruel, but the world is even more stupid than it is cruel if it thinks it’ll keep me from staying by Virus’s side. I found the only person who is the same as me, like hell anyone is going to take this away from me.

Before I was even thinking about pulling my hand back, Virus had slowly moved his head away, looking over to the surface of his own desk. “Students need to be seated and quiet during detentions.” He spoke in that soft tone of his. Maybe he got fed up with the teases?

Oh well, I gave a shrug and listened to my professor before slowly making my way back to my own seat. I really do get to him. It’s not my fault, I can’t help it. It isn’t that it is entertaining to do this to him, even though it is, it’s that I want him to know that I plan on getting close to him, whether he likes it or not.

Sitting down now, I was silent. Maybe I’m going to far with these teases and actions of mine? I thought to myself as I stared down at the hand that was holding Virus’s face, his beautiful soft face. I couldn’t get over the feeling of how gentle he felt. I want to be able to feel his face like that again and I want to be able to get that close to him. No, I want to get even closer to him and his body. I want to be able to bring my hands over every curve and crevice on him. 

But, maybe I’m being selfish. All I’m saying is ‘I want,’ what about what Virus wants? Does he even want me to be this close to him. Maybe I’m being intimidating to him. Damn. . . I should probably hold myself back. I mean I don’t want to get into any trouble and I especially don’t want Virus to get into any trouble.

As much as I wanted to continue being this close to my professor, I can’t. Turning my hand away from myself, I finally decided I’ll back off. I’ll just be some regular student around him. I don’t want him to be uncomfortable or uneasy around me. I should think about him and not myself.

Since I was in here still serving a detention for however long until Virus leaves, I decided to lay my head down on my desk and fall asleep, it wasn’t like I had any homework at all so It was definitely ok that I rest. As time went on during the little nap I was having, I was just unable to bring myself to forget about Virus even though I told myself to hold back. Ugh, I seriously need to stop this, it isn’t fair for him. 

Another few minutes go by and I ended up knocking out. I didn’t even know if I was snoring or not; if I was I don’t really care, I mean it is a natural thing. While I was sleeping for who knows how long, I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and a soft voice telling me to wake up. Slowly, I open up my eyes, only to see Virus there with his soft features looking down at me. “Mm.. Was I out for long?” I asked before I stretched my arms upward, allowing a large yawn to escape.

“I’d say about a half hour or more, something along those lines.” He shrugged as he answered me, running his hand through his blonde locks.

“Oh ok.. not that lo- Wait, your doctor’s appointment, you’re gonna miss it!” I was selfish to sleep and let my teacher run late to the appointment. He needed to go to that appointment because he needed that check up, Virus had to be in good health, I don’t know what I’d do if he wasn’t.. I stood up and gathered my things. “I’m making you late, sorry professor..” I apologized as well as bow my head.

“It’s ok..” He sighed and shook his head. “I. . . I don’t have an appointment.” He averted his eyes from mine. Did he lie?

“You don’t? But you said you had a check up?”

“I know what I said…” He slowly looked back up to me. “I was. . .just really wanting to get out of the school fast today. . .” Was he being honest to me? I couldn’t tell but in a way, it sure as hell didn’t seem like it.

“I see… Well… maybe we should both leave now.” I suggested to him. I think I know the reason. He was trying to avoid me, wasn’t he? Do I really intimidate him that much? 

“Y-Yea, that’s a good idea, I’ll sign the detention slip for you so now you’ve knocked one off the list of four.” I could see this certain look in his eyes, was it guilt? Awkwardness? Could be sadness…? I couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but I couldn’t help but feel concerned. 

“Right, thanks..” I felt it was very awkward now. I needed to give him the space he needed. I really was too forward with him. “I’ll uh, see ya tomorrow then.” It was time I left for the rest of the day. “Bye-bye.” I said with a smile before exiting the door.

 

[Virus POV]

 

Stupid stupid stupid. I just had to go and make things awkward between us. Maybe I should have kept up with the doctor lie? Whatever, it was far too late. He probably thinks I’m just some weird old guy now. Stupid me.

I shook my head in my own disappointment before I too gathered my things to leave this place. I definitely needed a break from all of this. I was just glad that I could finally leave. As I locked the door behind me, I went off to the nearby outside door that led to the parking lot where I parked my rather pricey black sports car, my baby.

Now that I was outside, I got into my car and literally zoomed out of there, I’m not reckless I swear. So there I was, finally going back to my condo that is actually just a few blocks away from here. I put on some music and just drove for the rest of the time.


	9. What a Coincidence. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus and Trip both make their way home, on separate times of course. . . However, they are both in for a surprise, mainly Virus though.

[Virus POV]

 

While I had been driving back to my house, I kept replaying the conversation Trip and I had in my classroom. I felt bad that I kinda had to lie to him like that, but I felt even worse that I had to make this all awkward between us. Though as much as I felt bad, it was wrong. This whole thing was completely wrong. He is my student after all and it is just unforgivable for a teacher to have these feelings for his student. 

This is why I need to make sure our relationship is strictly a teacher-student one. Even though I thought all of this, I placed my hand on the cheek, yearning to feel his warm, large hand stroke my cheek as it did earlier. Yet, I still don’t even know why he chose to do this to me out of all people. It’s not like I’m special or anything. . . I’m just an English teacher in an academy for gifted students, not that special if you ask me; I mean for fucks sake, I drink at school.

“Why me. . .” I spoke softly out loud to myself as I finally reached the parking garage to my condo, exiting my car I took the elevator up to the top floor where I had a nice place with an amazing view of all of Midorijima. It was the fortieth floor, room 4000.

 

[Trip POV]

 

So I was just damn happy that they actually allow students to drive to school. Unlike this school, my old school was either ride the bus or walk around everywhere. Since I never really liked people at all, I stuck with walking, but this is the life right here. Just to make things better, I grabbed out this new pair of sunglasses I bought just to wear when I drove my kickass car, which by the way, is hotter than most the cars in this parking lot.

I smirked and placed my sunglasses upon the bridge of my nose, looking completely slick, not trying to be conceited. . . Nonetheless, I looked damn good. As I drove my car, which was the newest model of sports car that had the doors opening vertically and not horizontally like basically all cars, I thought back on professor Virus. . .

Honestly, I don’t have a reason for my actions. What will I tell Virus if he ever asks? That I felt like doing that stuff? I mean it would be the truth. . I did it all because I wanted to do it. Should I also elaborate how similar we are? He is the first, the same as me, how can I not be hooked to him? For once I found someone who could actually understand me, someone I can probably talk to about all my problems. . I mean the only other person I ever talked to was some guy who used to go to my school, but he was talkative with everyone so it isn’t like I was some special case for him. Well, he’s beside the point, he’s at my old school now.

I shrugged and just drove around the city a few times since I had just moved here, I wanted to get to know the place. I drove down this street where it seemed to have an arrangement of fancy and high class restaurants. “Maybe I can take Virus here. . ?”

Wait. I can’t. I said I can’t I won’t. I can’t get Virus into trouble. He doesn’t even want me near him probably. “But there’s this really nice two person booth. . .” I cannot take my professor out to a restaurant.

I argued with myself about making dinner plans or not with Virus. “It would be a nice thing to do. . .” But it would be morally wrong and frowned upon by society. “But what if it is an ‘apology’ dinner? Something I can take him to so I can apologize for making him all flustered like that.” Well I see nothing wrong with that. 

It’s done, looks like I can bring Virus here. I just want him to be happy, even if I only met him today. . . He deserves this happiness more than anyone, even more than I do. With that, I decided that it was late enough to stop driving so I began to drive back to my condo.

When I got the room, I was told it had a pretty awesome city view by the owner himself. Naturally I had to get it. I’ve only been living there for a few days now since I had just finished moving everything from my cramped apartment at my old place. I can now finally relax without having to worry about there being unopened boxes everywhere. I finally have room to actually live for once. . .

After a good ten minute drive, I finally reached this swirling parking garage that belonged to the condo. I parked up in the designated area for the certain floors of the apartment. I happen to be living in the top floor. The fortieth I think? I shrugged and parked next to some other sports car. This must be my neighbor. The parking garage is also having residents park in the lot number in which their rooms are, so I am parking in spot 4001. Finally I can get on that elevator then go to my room so I can sleep, I’m exhausted…

 

[Virus POV]

 

As I was sitting down at my kitchen table, I was just about to finish grading the tests my students took earlier when I heard some door open. Was it my new neighbor? I heard that room 4001 was finally sold. Maybe later on I can go greet him or her.

“Ahh. .finally. That took almost all evening.” I gave a content though a very tired sigh. Looks like the rest of my evening is free. I should go greet the new neighbor then before I go jump in the shower. Standing up, I go to my mini wine fridge and grab out a brand new bottle of red wine before I make my way to the door.

‘So room 4001 it is right?’ I asked myself before gently knocking. I hear steps approaching the door so I take one back and as the door opens I keep that smile up.

“Yea?” This voice was so tired sounding.

“I. . . I uh. . .” My eyes almost immediately widen. The person in front of me was topless. He looked like he had just showered since there were water droplets trickling down his body, causing him to glisten almost. Though I felt my heart skip a bit since I probably looked like a gaping idiot with his jaw hanging. “You. . .” 

“Heh, hey Professor. Is that wine for me?” Trip spoke with that sly smirk, knowing that I was clearly checking him out. . . I couldn’t help myself, he left me no choice.


	10. So Close. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus gets invited into Trip's home to share some of that red wine until they are brought closer together, physically.

[Virus POV]

 

“What are you doing here. . ?” I had to ask. God why did he half to be my new neighbor? It isn’t like I’m mad, but it’s just… Ugh, I can’t explain this.

“Trying to live, how about you?” He responded in an overly sarcastic tone, causing me to huff and finally peel my eyes off of him. 

“Stop the tone. Well, this wine isn’t yours anymore. You’re underage.” I retreated my arms that were holding the delicate bottle out to him. I couldn’t believe it.

“Rude.” Trip then stretched, making me gulp a bit. It was as if every one of his damn toned muscles were moving and flexing. I swear, I could probably just drop to my knees by how weak they were; however I kept myself composed. “Maybe we can share it. I’ve got some glasses inside, come on in.” 

Before I could even answer, Trip had already turned his back on me and walked into his condo, leaving the door wide open for me. I couldn’t say no, he didn’t give me a chance. Nonetheless, I sighed and hesitantly walked into his place.   
The whole room oddly looked similar to how I would have decorated. It seemed that we both favor dark colors, such as blacks and charcoals. He had these black leather couches that were ‘L’ shaped in his living room. They looked so damn comfy. He even had plates and cups in his room. Everything looked black, even the curtains on the ceiling to floor windows. This place was actually beautiful, I’ll admit, I was impressed. “I like you place. . It is actually similar in color to mine.”

“Oh yea? I’ll have to check it out one of these days.” He said in a confident tone as if I had invited him. 

“You can’t. I shouldn’t even be in here. If headmaster Toue or either of the Alphas find out I’m in your place I’ll get into serious trouble, and so will you.” It was true, they would have my head and probably even my teaching license. 

“Hey…” Trip slowly approached me, his large hand moving to rest on my shoulder. “I won’t let that happen to you, alright? Besides, is there anything wrong with two neighbors inviting each other to their places?”

I felt completely reassured. If Trip said he wouldn’t let that happen to me, then it won’t. I felt completely safe. So I shook my head as an answer to his question, a smile curled over his soft, light pink lips. “Nope, I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“Good~” Virus pulled out two tall wine glasses, handing one of them off to me. “Now, how about we share this together?”

I took the glass and gave him a nod. “Ok, but teacher or not, I can still get in trouble for giving you an alcoholic beverage.” I thankfully had a wine opener with me on my keychain. WIth that, I popped the cork off the slender bottle and was about to serve the wine until all of a sudden I saw those strong hands reach out and hold the neck of the bottle.

“Allow me.” He offered, but not really since he took the bottle and began to pour our drinks, mine being the first one receiving a subtle flow of that red velvety liquid.

“Th. . .Thanks.” I felt my heart beat faster. Trip pouring me my favorite thing in the world. Something about this image made me feel at ease. It felt. . .right. I didn’t want this to end. “Ah, what should we make cheers to?”

“How about. .” Trip tapped his chin before a genuinely sweet smile graced his thin lips. “Cheers to having the best neighbor.”

He thought I was the best neighbor? I felt my heart flutter, and I could honestly say I felt the same way. “To having the best neighbor.” I repeated his words before we both clanked our glasses together, causing this beautiful chime to sound.

We then took a sip and Trip’s eyes almost instantly widened. I figured at first he didn’t like it because of how he looked at the glass. “Is it bad?”

“Nah, of course not! Virus, you really have good taste in wine. You should bring me some more often.”

“Pfft, as if. This is just a one time thing~” I gave him a response, my voice may have sounded flirtatious, but I couldn’t tell since I was playing too much attention to Trip.

“Oh come on, I can handle this, I drink!” He sounded almost like a whiny child as he begged for me to bring him back some more. I couldn’t help but laugh at him. His little begging was almost too cute.

“Heh, kid… I’ll think about it~” Smirking, I took another sip of my wine, humming out of contentment as I enjoyed the sweet yet bitter taste of it.

“Oi. . . I’m no kid, I’m 20. I’ll be 21 in May, May 3rd to be exact. . . Just so you know.”

“I can’t help myself but call you one since you’re all whiny.” I then looked him up and down. He was 20? That is not the body of a 20 year old, I think.

“How old are you Virus? You look really young. . Almost around my age kinda.” Trip asked as he once again brought his own wine glass to his lips to take another sip.

“Mm.. I’m 26. I’ll be 27 in February, the 23rd.”

“Shit. . You’re really young for a professor.” His eyes widened as he was pretty surprised to hear my age.

“You think? I guess it is because I was top in my class and finished school at an early age.” I shrugged before finishing up my glass of wine.

“Man, you are damn impressive. .” Trip had stretched once more and for a moment I had just remembered he was still topless.

My eyes once again followed every tracing of his muscles and features from his collar bones to his pecs to his abs and of course that rather defined v-line he had. This caused my heart to race as well as cause me to hide behind my wine glass. “Thank you. . . You are too since you’re very advanced in all your subjects.”

 

[Trip POV]

 

Shit. . Virus was staring at me as if he had never been in front of a topless guy before. I currently had so many chances to tease him now. I knew he was probably trying to hide behind his glass by the way he was just barely peeking at me. . Hmm, what the hell, I got nothing to lose.

Setting my wine glass down on the countertop, I clearly wore that smirk on my face as I approached Virus slowly. Gently grabbing his wine glass, I set it down on the countertop as well. I could tell by that look he had in his eyes that his heart was probably about to pound out of his chest. The closer I approached him, the closer he got to the end table. I looked down at his blue orbs with my own blue orbs, both of my hands gripping the edge of the table where I had Virus trapped in the middle. I leaned in close to him, maybe even closer than I had been with him earlier. “You really think I’m impressive too, professor~?”

Virus stared up at me, his cheeks were practically glowing with a bright as hell blush. I have to say, Virus looks damn adorable when I have him pinned. He looks helpless, maybe even submissive. “Y-Yea. . I do think so.” His eyes seemed fixated on my abdomen, once again he was probably checking me out.

“Thanks, it means a lot to receive a compliment from you~” I responded as our faces were barely inches apart from each other. I wish I could only lean in closer to him, however, I wanted him to want that too. I know I tease him around, but I still want him to be comfortable around me, I don’t know what I’d do if he wasn’t. . .

“Mm.. No problem..” He was quiet when he responded to me, though he slowly looked up to me, causing our eyes to finally meet.

My eyes were just looking straight into his for what seemed like forever, and he was doing the same to me.

All of a sudden my eyes widened as I saw Virus slowly leaning his face into mine. Did. . he want to kiss? His eyes were narrowed and our lips were almost touching. I wanted to know so badly what had been on his mind. I then said fuck it and placed a hand on his rather curved hip.

Just as I was leaning in towards him and our lips were basically about to brush up against each other, Virus immediately turned his head away. “I. . I have to go.” He murmured, before slowly backing away and heading to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. .”

And just like that, he opened the door and walked out, almost too quickly.


	11. Double the Self-Conflicting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus as well as Trip have their minds set on what is best for the both of them, and that is distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEeeeeehh sorryyyy for the procrastination >_

[Trip POV]

 

My eyes were glued to the two wine glasses that had stayed put on the countertop. A dramatic sigh escaped me as I peeled my eyes from the two glasses and lazily walked to my bedroom. Once in my room I just plopped right down on my bed, face down into the silky black sheets. “I screwed things up majorly this time, way to go Trip, you fucking genius.” I spoke in a muffled tone to myself.

I was basically pissed at myself. Once again, I managed to make Virus uncomfortable, this isn’t fair for him. If I continue on like this he might not want to talk to me ever again or even look at my ever again. I know I thought about this earlier, but now he really needs his space.

With a loud grumble, I turned onto my back so I could stare at the dark ceiling. “Sorry. .” My voice sounded almost like a whisper. Truly, I felt bad. I didn’t mean for this to happen, any of it, but I can’t help myself. I am drawn to him. I want to be around Virus all the time even if I only met him today. There is something about him that makes me want to know everything there is to know about him. I don’t want him to be alone anymore so that’s why I want to fill the void he has in his heart, just like I need him to fill the one in my own heart. 

“Tomorrow is a new day. New days mean change. And change means that it’s time for me to lay the fuck off, seriously.” I spoke out loud, trying to sound inspirational to myself, though it was shitty and just failed miserably. .

With my body shifting to the side, I grabbed a pillow to hold. Scratch that. Not hold, but clench. I was still pissed at myself. So maybe it would just be best to sleep it off? I asked myself in a convincing sort of way. 

I closed my eyes and breathed out. Sooner than later I had been fast asleep. I hadn’t had any dreams of anything. My mind was completely blank and just in a sleeping state. So I slept that way, clenching that poor pillow throughout the whole entire night.

 

[Virus POV]

 

My back was pressed against the door to my condo as I was sitting down on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest. I couldn’t believe we were that close, our hips were actually touching now that I think about it. I hadn’t realized it earlier in his condo since I was too distracted to realize that our lips were almost about seal each other’s. What was I thinking? I could get into so much trouble and maybe even lose my job. I can’t do this. I can’t go to his place anymore and I can’t get so close like we got only a few minutes ago.

“But I want to. . .” I murmured as my mouth was dug into my own knees. Evidently, it was true. I wanted to be close like this with him and I wanted him to hold onto my hips like he was doing earlier. Actually, I just wanted him to hold me in his strong arms of his in any way he wanted to hold me.

I still couldn’t believe that I might be developing feelings for him. What has gotten into me? I’ve never actually thought about someone so much like this before. . This kills me just thinking about him. . but in a good way, if that makes sense. He distracts me and clouds my mind more than anyone has ever done before, and no one has ever done that; I could seriously care less about anyone the way I care for Trip. . It is almost like he has me stuck in a trance, one that I’m drowning in and am unable to escape. However that’s just it: I have no intentions or want to escape. . .

Since this is the case, I want to be in that state forever. That would mean Trip would forever be in my mind, that is exactly what I want, no, need.

I need him.

Trip screwed with my head. I don’t know how he did it, but he did. He was so straightforward with me in all the actions he did, like pinning me a few times today. I didn’t want to move away, but it was for the best and I hope he knew that. I don’t want to hurt him or have him blame this on himself. This is my fault for letting my guard down and allowing him to mess with my mind and heart. Honestly, I don’t mind that he did. I would have given into the kiss if I could. Even if I did and I completely let myself go with him, that would still cause a problem. . .a major one.

Student and teacher relations are prohibited.

That is the one and only thing holding me back. If only it weren’t for this damn rule, I could be with the only person who could potentially understand me for the first time in my life. I needed this. I don’t want to be alone anymore, and I knew Trip felt the same way as I did.

Nonetheless, this could never happen, right? It would be best so we could save both of our asses.

I rubbed at my eyes, realizing they were slightly teary. I guess I was once again too focused on Trip to realize I was about to cry out of frustration. This really isn’t like me. With a deep sigh, I slowly stood up from the floor and stretched before walking over to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. Once there, I looked into the mirror and saw someone, and that someone wasn’t me. That someone in the mirror looked like a complete wreck. A wreck because he probably wasn’t ever going to be able to know what it means to not feel lonely. Loneliness was all he knew and will ever know.

After brushing up and whatever, I stripped out of all my clothes except my boxers, just scattering it somewhere, I don’t care at this point whether my place looked messy or not, it’s just reflecting me, right?

I set my alarm clock at 5:30 a.m. like I usually have it set at before I made my bed, though it would have been made earlier, had I not been seriously rushing to class today. After the silky black bedsheets and soft black comforter were all nice and neat like the cover of a catalog, I drew back the sheets and groggily slid myself underneath them. I almost instantly felt relieved after I was finally able to lay down, it was as if a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

I looked up to see the sheer black canopy that had draped down from corner to corner of the tall and slick bed posts. I felt almost too comfortable in the safety of my own bed before I simply knocked out. Though I didn’t mind it that I had fallen asleep so fast, I was definitely in need of sleep for sure. This finally gave my brain and thoughts a chance to relax from all that thinking I had done basically from the start until the end of this oh so long day.


End file.
